What about them?
by Jade Snape-Holloway
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to all those lost people like Scot, Danielle, or Rose? No longer will you have to wonder! Just read here!
1. Chapter 1

WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SCOT?

Hi, I'm Scot. Everyone thinks I'm dead but I'm not. STEVE died, not me.  
And yet no one seems to remember that I'm here. What, you don't believe me? Alright, I'll prove it.  
Scot gets up and walks over to where Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Sayid, Michael, and Hurly are standing, discussing what to do about the others.  
" HEY, EVERYBODY! I'M HERE AND I'M NOT DEAD! LA LA LA! BLAH BLAH BLAH! SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Scot screams, dancing around.  
"Isn't he dead?" Kate asks, watching him dance.  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Anyway..." Jack says, going back to talking.  
"See? It doesn't matter what I do! They just ignore me! And it's not just my fellow castaways, the writers keep killing off us regular characters and bringing in new ones! And I'm the one that has to suffer! Well, I guess the people who die get it pretty bad too.."  
Kate, Jack, Sawyer, Hurly, and Michael walk past him to go fight the others or what ever.  
"I know what's going to happen to them: They're going to get kidnapped by the others. While the writers were busy ignoring me, I stole the script. I could tell them, but this is what they get for ignoring me! Maybe once their all kidnapped, they'll see how wrong they've been to ignore me! THEN YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! MAWHAHAHAHAH!"  
"I could have sworn he died..." said Kate.

END NOTES: Well, how short! But there will be other chapters. Now please review, or you'll make me sad.


	2. Chapter 2: what about Danielle

WHAT ABOUT DANIELLE?

Hello. I am Danielle, or as you know me, Crazy French Lady. Or perhaps you don't remember at all? Well, that's because of those cursed writers! Starts swearing in french  
Ahem, well, anyway... You see, I am only here to kidnap important characters like Sayid, or to introduce you to people like Henry. And of course, make you wonder about things like why I have a cross bow.  
I mean, the DOG almost got a flash back episode, but I don't even get to be in the second season! Well, alright, I was in it ONE TIME! BIG STUPID FREAKEN DEAL! THE DOG'S IN IT WAY MORE THEN I AM AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK FRENCH OR HAVE A MYSTERIOUS BACK GROUND! sobs A few people look over, but no one really cares.  
"Isn't she dead?" Kate asks.  
"Who?" Jack asks.  
"...Never mind, I must be hallucinating." Kate says.  
You see? Nobody even notices! I could do anything, and they would have no idea! Watch this. Danielle picks up a fairly large branch and walks over to Jack. Then she starts whacking him with it.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow. Guys, do you feel that? Something is definitely whacking me with a fairly large branch." Jack complains. He turns around.  
"I don't see anything..." Jack says.  
See? I have such a miserable life. I don't know why the writers keep making come here if they won't put me in any scenes. Danielle turns around and see's Scot dancing around, trying to get someone's attention, and failing miserably. Suddenly, Danielle falls in love with him. Awwww.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

END NOTES: Man, this fic is short! Oh well, I have fun witting it, so PUHLEEZE review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: What about Vincent?

WHAT ABOUT VINCENT?

Hi, I'm Vincent. No, I can't really talk, but you can really read my thoughts. I don't know what happened! I used to be the island dog, but now I'm nothing!  
I knew Walt made a mistake giving me to that silly blond girl, but I never thought once she died, I would be forgotten! AM I NOTHING WITHOUT AN OWNER!? Nobody even knows anything about me! I mean, I'm a GIRL DOG for God's sake! My name is Madison! I am a champion fetch player! But you think the stupid writers could have gotten off their freakish tail-less butts long enough to find a REAL LIVE BOY DOG?! NNNNOOOO! THEY HAD TO HAVE ME!!! howls  
"Didn't that dog die?" Kate asks.  
"What dog? Oh, him? I dunno." Jack says.  
" I - AM - A - GIRL - DOG-!-!-!-!" Madison/Vincent growl. Madison jumps on Jack and starts mauling him  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! KATE HELP ME!! AN INVISABLE THING IS MAULING ME!!!!" Jack shrieks.  
Madison gets off, carrying a hunk of Jack's shirt in her mouth, wagging her tail  
Meanwhile, Danielle and Scot are taking a walk. They look up and see Madison, who gives them the hunk of Jack's shirt  
"Oh, what a good girl you are!" Danielle says. "Lets adopt her!"  
"I guess we can, if you want to." Scot tells her.  
Finally! Someone notices I'm not a dude! Oh ho ho! We are gonna have a lot of fun making these people who ignore us pay!

END OF CHAPTER 3.

END NOTES: Just in case somebody doesn't know this, Vincent IS played by a girl dog named Madison. I like this chapter! But if there's something wrong with the way it looks, it's cuz my computer is EVIL. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU IF YOU DID REVIEW:D


	4. Chapter 4: What abou Rose and Bernard?

WHAT ABOUT ROSE AND BRENARD

Rose: Hi readers. I am Rose and this is my husband Bernard ( I don't know if I'm spelling that right).  
These writers brought us here to the island and even gave us a flashback episode, just to lead us to believe we would be major characters.  
Bernard: Now, we have nothing! Nobody is even shocked that I'm white anymore! It's so unfair! Plus, I never even got to use my S.O.S. thingy! The other characters took it apart to make more room for the new people to stand around doing nothing!  
Rose: Yeah, and everyone cares about Locke's paralyzed legs, what about my DEADLY DISEASE?! Rose gets enraged look in her eyes and breaks a stick apart  
Bernard: OH GOOD GOD! PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER ANGREY! sobs  
Rose: Honey, whatever are you talking about? glares at him  
Bernard: N-nothing, dear-dearest!  
Rose: Damn straight. Anyway, it's allright with us if the writers and the other castaways get all the attention. Oh yeah, we're going to get them back. Me and Bernard and all the other people this island has ignored for so long! cackles  
"Isn't she dead?" Kate ask.  
"Who? I don't see anything." Jack says, looking around. a rock fly's out from nowhere and whacks him on the head  
"WTF?! That was weird! What could have possibly thrown that?" He demands.  
Bernard: Nice shot, Rose!  
Rose: Thank you. Anyway, some other people who are with us are Scot, Danielle, and Madison. That's really not very many...  
Bernard: gasps OMG! ROSE! I THINK I SEE SOMEONE WHO WILL DEFFINATLYE HELP US!  
Rose: turns around and gasps OH MY GOD! HOW DID HE GET HERE!?

END OF CHAPTER 4.

END NOTES: Huh, I think that's my longest chapter in this fic. To whitereflections12, thank you for all those reviews! I luv getting reviews! Anyway, tune in next time to see who this shocking person who will help Scot and the others really is! And gosh it is shocking!


	5. Chapter 5: What about OMG! HE'S HERE!

WHAT ABOUT $!&& ?

Hi, I'm Steve. Yeah, I know everyone thinks I'm dead, but that's because Ethen did try to kill me. I fought him and he ran away in to the jungle, but my fellow castaways insisted I was dead and tryed to bury me. I managed to escape, but they still burried the body bag and now can't see me or hear me or what ever. I now lead a pretty lonely life, but it is the life of a red shirt. sobs and starts singing under his breath

I will survive! I will survive! As long as I know how to love I know I will survive! I wll survive!

Then he hears Rose and Bernard talking

" gasps OMG! ROSE I THINK I THINK I SEE SOMEONE WHO WILL DEFFENATLY HELP US!" Bernard gasps.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID HE GET HERE?!" Rose shrieks.

Steve turns around and sees Rose and Bernard chargeing towards him

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! He screams as they smash into him, sending him flying through the air and crashing into Jack

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! KATE! HELP ME! AN INVISABLE FORCE FIELD JUST ATTACKED ME!" Jack screech's.

"IT'S NOT A N INVISABLE FORCE FIELD! IT'S A PILE OF GHOSTS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kate screams, running in the oppiste direction, while Sawyer faints in fear.

"STEVE!" Scot crys, runnng up to them.

"SCOT!!!" Steve yells, detangleing himself from Rose and Bernanrd. they hug, sobbing

"Finaly, we are all together!" Danielle Sobs.

"Woof!" Says Madison.

"You said it, maddy! We should leave this place and start our own place! A place where all islanders are always welcome, except for these morons, of course!" Rose cries.

"HALLALUYA, BABY!" Bernard screams. they all walk off into the sun set to start their own colony of extra, all to full of love to carry out thier revenge on the other people who ignored them!

THE END!!!

END NOTES: sob It's over! It's all over! Oh well, it was fun! I hope everyone likes this one! And by the way, if your a Lost fan, you should know this: My sister has a poll at and you can vote for the characters that you LEAST want to die. Then, I'll write to the writers of Lost and tell them that their fans do NOT want this person to die! PLEASE VOTE FOR SAWYER AND REVIEW MY FIC!!!!!


End file.
